Memories of Mr Moon
by Kristen3
Summary: Sequel/companion to "Daphne's First Love," by samanddianefan10. For the first time, Daphne is celebrating her father's birthday without him, but Niles helps her remember all he's done for her and their family. One-shot. Rating is for a tiny bit of innuendo.


**Author's Note: **Thanks as always to Melinda (**samanddianefan10**) for writing "Daphne's First Love." It wasn't hard for me to think of how I could continue the story. I had ideas literally as soon as I read it. Here's what I came up with, and I hope it lives up to the original!

Niles watched as Daphne approached the bed. He knew this had been a difficult day for her, and he wished he could help make it better, but there was no way. They both knew it. "Come here, my love."

"I know it's ridiculous for me to be so upset over this. Me dad and I weren't always together on his birthday when he was alive. But this year, I can't even call him up." Daphne sighed as she sat down net to him.

"I'm sure he knows you're thinking about him. I know what you're going through. The first year after my mom died...it was horrible. And back then, I didn't have Dad and Frasier to help me."

Daphne kissed her husband, realizing that he had his own painful moments in his life. "I suppose, each year, this will get easier. I just wish I could skip ahead to that part." She laughed a little.

"I know it isn't the same, but at least you've got memories of him."

She laughed a bit more now, rolling her eyes. "Yes, lots of memories of times when he was too drunk to celebrate me birthday, or when he went off to me brothers' football matches, instead of spending time with his only daughter. Lovely memories!"

"Come on, Daphne, there have to be _some_ good memories!"

Daphne was quiet for a moment. There were a few fuzzy memories, but nothing solid. Then she glanced at one of her unicorns. Niles had allowed her to keep a handful of favorites here in their bedroom. "Well, there was one day, when I was about thirteen. The boys at school were teasing me something awful. They were telling me I'd never find meself a husband, because I was too tall, and too plain. It felt like the end of the world."

Niles pulled her closer. "Then what?"

"Then me dad came into me room, and I told him what the boys were saying. He told me they were doing it because they liked me. It made me feel a little better, but I knew even then that that wasn't the kind of man I wanted. No, I wanted someone who would protect me and take care of me no matter what. Daddy told me not to give up, that there was someone out there for me." She looked at Niles, realizing then just how lucky she was.

Niles wanted to say something to her, but even now she had the power to make him tongue-tied. He stared at her, as amazed by her beauty as he'd been the first moment he saw her.

"Do you suppose me dad was a bit psychic, like I am?" Daphne wondered.

"Maybe, my love. Whatever the case may be, I owe your father a great deal."

Daphne looked at him in confusion. "Really? What for?"

Niles smiled. "Well, first of all, for having you." He kissed her. "And then for convincing you to marry me. After I tried to get your parents together, I thought I'd be lucky if you ever spoke to me again, much less married me."

A smile came on Daphne's face as she remembered that moment. "I had forgotten all about that. He told me you were nothing like him. I think maybe that's what made me fall for you." She grinned at him, letting him know she was teasing.

"I knew it was crazy, going all the way to Manchester like that. It was a huge risk, and I'm certainly not someone who enjoys taking chances. But sometimes it's worth it, if you really care about someone. I just needed to make you see that I only want to make you happy."

For the first time all day, Daphne felt her sadness lift. The relief was overwhelming. She thought of their bundle of joy, David, asleep in his nursery just down the hall. There was no question that the child was a living miracle. "You have, Niles. You've made me happier than I ever dreamed of."

The kiss his wife gave him then let him know that sleep wasn't on her mind right now. Just before giving in to his feelings, Niles said a silent prayer of thanks to the late Mr. Moon.

**The End**


End file.
